


“You Should Have Seen It.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Whitehall





	“You Should Have Seen It.”

“You, of all people Mycroft, should have known, my loyalty to the Crown has always been without question, even when Magnussen was blackmailing my husband I never wavered. You should have seen that I was above suspicion, you should have seen it!”

Frankly Mycroft Holmes has had enough. He’s been apologising to Lady Smallwood for weeks and she still won’t let him forget it. Admittedly he did withdraw her ultra-status…and accuse her of treason… and the death of at least four operatives… and have her arrested but it was a matter of national security. He’d said he was sorry, what more did the bloody woman want? Thank God she was on holiday next week.

He is distracted by Lady S. She appears to be waving a card at him

“My number… my private number, let’s have a drink sometime. Call me” And with a sassy smile she’s gone leaving the British Government rather disconcerted.

Did Alicia Smallwood just proposition him? Mycroft’s not sure. He toys with the card, picks it up, puts it down and finally slips it into his pocket. It wouldn’t do for the cleaners to find it.

Might come in useful, he reflects, to make someone jealous… a certain Detective Inspector, for example, who, unlike Lady Smallwood, happens to know that Mycroft Holmes is a bossy bottom.


End file.
